Mistake
by MapleCandys
Summary: Simmons finds herself in a compromising situation, but when S.H.I.E.L.D. falls and friends turn into enemies, it becomes more and more difficult to keep her secret safe, but it just so happens to be one the Clairvoyant is very interested in...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there, this is a short little prologue as such to my first FitzSimmons fic. the events would have taken place after Yes Men and before the End of the Beginning. I'm hoping it won't be too angsty, but i wouldn't expect too much fluff from this either. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**TW: mentions of abortion (only mentions)**

* * *

_This _has_ to be a mistake_ Simmons thought at the little stick of plastic she clutched in her shaking hands. _Its wrong, these things can be wrong, it's definitely a mistake_.

Mistake or not, there was no doubt in the two faint pink lines which had formed a cross and a tight knot in the pit of her stomach.

But really she had suspected as much. She had been more squeamish than usual; the look of Skye's blood began to make her physically ill. She was much more emotional, but she had put that down to the trauma of her best female friend getting shot in the stomach. But then she had been late.

She dropped the pregnancy test in the sink and sat heavily onto the closed lid of the toilet as her vision was blurred with her hot tears. Burying her head in her hands, she had let them fall when she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Simmons?" came a soft muffled voice, "C'mon, Simmons, you're not the only one on this plane y'know, people are gonna start to get suspicious,"

Simmons choked back a sob, praying that her friend might just leave her to collect herself for a moment, but Skye persisted. "Simmons, you're scaring me now, please just open up-"

Skye was cut off as Simmons unlocked the door and pulled her into the BUS' cramped bathroom stared at her friend expectantly, her large brown eyes growing concerned as she took in the young scientist's disheveled state. "I'm guessing its not good news, then" she muttered grimly, prompting Simmons to break down in tears again.

The hacker suddenly felt a rush of guilt, distress washed over her and she fell to her knees to offer her comfort. "Honestly, Simmons, it could very well be a false alarm, God knows I've had experience there,"

Simmons grimaced and shook her head bitterly, "No, no the signs are all there, God, I'm such an idiot,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I-I'm going to have to talk to Fitz first and then..." the breath caught in her throat and she looked over to her sympathetic companion,"And then, I suppose I'm going to have to leave S.H.I.E.L.D."

For someone so clever, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Of course, she could never blame Fitz; this whole thing was her idea. Becoming partners. Joining the team. Getting stupid stupidly drunk when visiting the Academy and sneaking off to break into his abandoned old dorm.

"This is where it all began Leo, d'you remember?" she had slurred, they had leaned against each other as they stumbled towards the dust covered couch.

"Of course I do, Jems, how could ever I forget?"

She reminisced to their first moments, the two youngest, brightest and loneliest students had managed to find each other on the first day at the Academy. But after one awkward night, they agreed, they would work best as just friends.

"You were my first, too," she giggled, "I am glad it was with you, though, even though it was terribly awkward,"

"I've loved you since that very day, I have," he murmured into her hair, his accent thicker and heavier from intoxication.

"I know," she whispered, "I loved you too,"

Then she had kissed him. It was sloppy and wet with the bitter taste of alcohol, but at the same time it was perfect. She didn't regret what happened, nor would she ever. The only thing she had regretted was the look on his face when he opened his eyes in the morning, and seen her gazing sleepily up at him from his naked arms.

The look of shock, betrayal and discomfort he had when he had jumped up, refusing to meet her eyes as he fumbled over his words and the buttons of his shirt. For that, though, Simmons was grateful, because that way he couldn't see the hurt on her face as she reassured him that nothing had happened. And they pretended like it didn't.

Except now she couldn't.

Her mind began to race. She would have to tell him the truth about that night. That would undoubtly ruin their friendship, and about the result which would ruin his career. No. No, Coulson wouldn't need to know about all this. She could have easily gotten knocked up by some senior on that visit. Then Fitz wouldn't have to suffer her consequences.

But how would she manage? Her parents would disown her, no doubt about that. She would definitely get fired- she had probably broken just about every regulation ever set, not to mention Coulson's trust. And how was she meant to support a child with no income? Her child didn't deserve that. Leo's child didn't deserve that.

"Or," she whispered, "I could just..." She couldn't say it. It broke her heart to say it.

Skye's eyes widened, she shook her head, "No, Jemma, think about it, could you really do that to Fitz?"

Jemma's eyes welled with fresh tears. "I've already done enough, he doesn't need to know,"

"Yes he does, Simmons, please, at least promise me you will talk to him before you do anything,"

Jemma shook her head desperately, "he'll h-hate me,"

"No he won't," Skye assured her, clutching her friends hand as her small body wracked with sobs, "He can't, besides, he deserves to know. Please, just promise me"

Simmons composed herself, taking in a shaky breath, before meeting her eyes. "Okay," she sniffed, "I promise," she let her hand graze over her currently flat abdomen.

He deserved to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_He deserves to know, Jemma_. Simmons scolded herself, _just grow up and get it over with. _

She had been standing outside of his bedroom door for the past half an hour, her trembling fist poised in mid knock. Her heart was pounding rapidly and audibly in her chest, she swore she could hear it echoing across the empty bus. It was late afternoon, Skye and Ward were in training, catching up from the time they'd missed while Skye had been in recovery, and Coulson hadn't left his office since the night before.

She could hear him moving around behind the thin barrier that separated them, undoubtedly trying to fix Dopey, which had glitched and flown itself into a ceiling fan when they had been messing around after a debrief at the hub. Occasionally she would hear a soft clunk of something dropping followed by a muttered curse word that caused her to bite back a smile.

_Go on, honestly, he wont be angry that you've single handedly ruined his entire life. _

She sighed inwardly, finally dropping her clenched hand in defeat.

"Simmons?"

She whirled round at the sound of her name and found herself face to face with Agent May, watching her wearily with her usual passive expression and a pair of pilots' coms around her neck.

"May!" she exclaimed, a bit too loudly and a bit too high pitched. "What… you scared me,"

"Sorry," she replied, "I was coming to see if you were alright,"

"Alright? Pssh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, great... I was just... I needed to talk to Fitz,"

She said gesturing to the door behind her awkwardly, mentally kicking herself for her poor acting skills. May arched an eyebrow.

"I can see that. The cockpit security camera says you have been standing out here for thirty-two minutes,"

"Wha-at?" Simmons spluttered, "Oh I'm sure that's wrong... Must be a malfunction... I'll ask Fitz to take a look at it for you,"

_Conspicuous much_

The two women stared at each other for a moment before May shrugged, "alright, if you say so," she continued slowly, "But if there is a problem, Simmons, feel free to come to me, you know where I'll be,"

Simmons was slightly taken aback by the statement. She had always thought that May would have been the last person that would involve themselves in other's personal problems. She had never even been alone with her since her recruitment process, when May had supervised her initial suitability assessment. She had said nothing throughout the procedure, but she had given her an approving nod as she passed, which she now realized to be a pretty big compliment coming from her.

Simmons would never have expected such a display of concern. _She can see right through you_, she realized.

"Will do, thank you May," She replied as the older woman began to walk away.

_What have you got to lose?_

She hesitated before calling after her again, "wait! May, um, I was just wondering, um, what were the contingencies of Protocol 307?"

The agents eyebrows shot up at this comment, "Protocol 307, if a field agent or member of a S.H.I. team falls pregnant, they will be removed from all physical aspects on any current mission for four months then are transferred to desk duty for the remaining four months.  
They would then have leave for maternity until six months after the birth of the child; if the father is also an agent he will also receive four months paternity leave. The mother would then decide whether or not to resume her field operations or continue to work desk duty for as long as she deems suitable. This all, of course, is under the condition that both the parents have had their relationship approved by their supervising commanders and are not in violation of any other protocols.  
They will also have to be accounted for continuously throughout the term and will have to undergo a series of health checks, for reasons not stated the handbook,"

Simmons nodded carefully.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Simmons?"

"Hm? No, oh, no, that... I was just looking into Skye's background a bit, you with her parents being agents. I was helping-"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't do that, Simmons," May cut off her feigned speech, but seemed to relax even though her voice developed a stricter tone, "Skye already knows enough and from what we can assume that information is deeply under wraps. I think it's best if it stay that way,"

"Yes, of course, sorry, May, thank you for your time,"

May gave one last nod and a skeptical look before finally continuing back towards the cockpit.

Simmons waited until she was out of sight before slowly resuming her initial position in front of her best friends door. _Come on, you wimp, May's watching now, everything will be fine_.

She held her breath as she finally knocked and pushed open the door a crack to reveal an extremely frazzled Fitz. He was clad in the rumpled clothes from the night before and his curly hair was a mess. He had obviously been working non-stop on that stubborn little robot, he flashed Simmons a tired smile as she entered.

"Simmons! Finally, I was wondering what was taking you so long,"

"Sorry?" she spluttered, _oh god, he knew I was out there. What if he heard?_

"Its Monday. Come on, Simmons, Marathon Monday?" he prompted "It's only been our weekly tradition since the day we met!"

"Oh, Gosh!" Simmons gasped, "Fitz, I'm so sorry, I'd just completely forgot!"

"Forgot? Jemma Simmons, that is not like you at all," he joked to mask his disappointment.

The morning after the night they had met, after several uncomfortable attempts at conversation over a bowl of cornflakes had they discovered one thing in particular they had in common: An undying and fervent love for Doctor Who. After much scavenging around the neighboring dorms, earning several tired and disgruntled stares they managed to conjure up the first two seasons and a Christmas episode box set.

After watching the whole lot over popcorn, haribos and a six-pack of Guinness, they had stayed up till the early hours of the next morning, chatting non stop about science and such and swapping war stories about being the brainy, bookish child in a family of religious and sporting fanatics respectively. By breakfast the next day they had both obtained a scolding from the Dean and a new best friend.

This tradition continued every Monday. They had made it a requirement in their contracts to have those days off, and learned to buy their own box sets while they had the time, as they discovered the hard way that some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents didn't take so kindly to their scavenges as their fellow students had.

"Oh Leo I am so so sorry, I suppose I haven't been myself lately,"

He gave her a quizzical look and made room for her on the bed beside him. "Is something wrong, Jems?" he asked as she perched carefully on the edge of the bed, leaving at least a foot of space between them.

"No… yes, well, I have to tell you something," she replied, refusing to make eye contact. He waited as she thought over her words.

"You remember a few weeks ago when we visited the Academy? And... When we got really drunk and woke up in your old dorm?"

Fitz nodded slowly; Simmons allowed herself a deep breath.

"And... I told you that nothing had happened, but... I lied, I'm so sorry, Fitz..."

"Wait," he said, panicking, "something did happen? Oh God, Simmons, no, I'm sorry! I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have let that happen!"

"No, Fitz, honestly..."

"I can't even remember... Wait, please tell me there was protection,"

"Well, yes, but Fitz..."

"Oh thank god," he relaxed slightly, "because imagine if you had gotten pregnant, that would have been a disaster!"

Jemmas heart sunk. "Yes," she replied weakly, "that would have been,"

"But, really, Jemma, we can put that behind us, cant we?"

"Of course, don't be silly, I definitely wouldn't want this to ruin our friendship,"

He gave her a small smile and enveloped her in one of his big bear hugs she loved so much. She buried her head into his shoulder and allowed herself to breathe in his comforting scent, cursing herself for being such a coward. She wished the embrace could've gone on forever, but he broke it off much too soon.

"So," he said softly, squeezing her hand before letting go of her completely, "since it seems you've forgotten all about Downton Abbey, it looks like I get my backup choice today,"

"Not that Sherlock again, Fitz!"

"What? You love Sherlock Holmes!"

"Yes, but how many times must we watch the same version over and over again?"

"Well you should have thought of that before showing up late and seriesless, besides we haven't seen this new season yet,"

Simmons rolled her eyes half-heartedly as he slipped the disk into the DVD player. "For what its worth, I prefer John Watson as a character,"

"Agreed."

He put his arm round her once the opening credits started rolling, and she found herself drifting halfway through the third episode. She leaned her head against his chest in the darkened room, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat as she lulled herself to sleep.

_You'll have to tell him sooner or later_, she told herself. But for now, she let them have that one little moment of peace.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I've put it out there anyway so i can thank you guys for all the love. this is kind of a filler chapter before shit starts getting real, because next chapter will take place during the End of the Beginning and I have a few things planned for then ;) again, thank you for the follows and the reviews, I was quite nervous about publishing this story and they really motivate me to write quicker, so I hope I won't disappoint you!**

**love, Sophi xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you didn't tell him!" Skye had hissed into her ear as she hugged her goodbye.

"I will, eventually," Simmons replied sheepishly, "It just... It wasn't the right time,"

"Well, when is the right time?"

"I don't know, Skye, but definitely not now. We're all under stress lately, just give it some time,"

"Okay, but really, Simmons, it isn't like you have that long to wait before it becomes obvious," she said, prodding lightly at her currently flat stomach. Simmons shot her a grimace before shouldering her large black duffle bag; She couldn't bring herself to be annoyed.

Skye had been her life support since she had found out about the pregnancy. She had held her hair when she was sick, found her new clothes when hers had started to get tellingly tight, thanks to her having gone up a full cup size, and had even cleared the security footage of the mysterious disappearance of the chocolate pudding cups, but not before lightly chastising her for not sharing. Simmons honestly didn't know what she would've done without her.

"Just keep me updated okay and be careful,"

"I will, Skye, stop worrying, there is no place safer for me than the hub," she smiled half heartedly, "you stay safe, and keep and eye on Fitz for me," she whispered the last part as her partner emerged from the bus, giving her a big cheesy grin once he caught sight of her.

Skye smirked and squeezed her arm before retreating back towards the bus. He closed the gap between them with a few quick strides and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Be good, Fitz, don't you do anything rash while I'm gone," she teased him.

He made a face. "Alright _mum_, I just came to give you something,"

She barely had time to cringe at his reply before he had shoved a tin foiled and sandwich bagged package into her hands. "Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella," he grinned.

"Thank you, Fitz," she replied. Tears burned the back of her throat. _Stop being so bloody emotional_.

"Here let me give you a hand," Fitz reached for duffle bag, gently brushing against her stomach in the process, causing Simmons to jump back a step.

"No! Err... No, don't worry, Agent Triplett was going to help me,"

She tried to ignore the wounded expression she had put on his face.

"Okay, well, I'll be in touch, good luck, Jemma..." he said. Fitz turned and started for the bus without another word, leaving her alone on the empty cargo deck to wait for Triplett.

"Bye, Fitz" she whispered, though there was no one there to hear her.

* * *

There was blood everywhere. Sharp pains shot through her abdomen causing her to cry out in agony. She found herself digging her nails into somebody's arm "Fitz!" she managed to get out through her tears, "Something is wrong, I..."

"Jemma, Jemma calm down," he replied soothingly, but his bright blue eyes were filled with concern, "you have to lie down now Jemma, lie down,"

"What? No, Leo, please," she begged desperately as two pairs of gloved hands gripped her upper arms gently and tried to restrain her. "NO! Leo don't let them, don't go, don't leave me, don't..." she shrieked as a needle was carefully inserted into her forearm.

"Everything will be okay, Jemma," she heard Fitz say as blackness washed over her.

* * *

Jemma woke with a start to her own screams ringing in her ears. Her heart was racing, and her stomach twisted with nausea. She tried to find her bearings, and her face flushed when she realized where exactly she had dozed off. She was at the hub, and she was supposed to be prepping for her fourth debriefing. Simmons glanced at her watch, which told her it was approximately forty minutes after it was scheduled to begin.

She rubbed the weariness from her eyes as she stiffly stood to gather he things. She crossed the room towards the exit to find Agent Triplett lounging casually by the door in the hall.

"Agent Simmons," he smirked as he caught sight of her, "I was wondering when you would come around,"

Simmons blushed furiously. "Why didn't you wake me!" she hissed "Did we miss the debrief? God that is so unprofessional"

His eyebrows shot up at her anger, "No, It's alright Simmons, it looks like we don't need to do debriefs anymore, and when I saw you'd fallen asleep, I thought I'd wait until you'd woken up to tell you,"

"Oh, well, thank you, but why don't we have to do debriefs anymore? Did they catch Deathlok?" she said, her eyes widening, she hoped they didn't have to hurt him.

"No, Garrett and your team managed to track down the Clairvoyant, Agent Ward took him out,"

"What? Why would Ward do that? I thought he was supposed to be brought in for questioning,"

"Yeah everybody's a bit shook up, he was in a vegetative state,"

He explained, "And its all been kind of hectic out here, people running around like crazy, It might have been a set back, but at least its all over,"

Simmons nodded slowly. She should have been happy that the threat was gone, but all she felt was anxiety and dread gnawing at the back of her mind.

"Are you okay?" the older agent said, noting her poorly disguised distress.

"Um, yeah, its just... Its a bit of wasted morning really," she replied weakly.

"Right" he said carefully, "well, since we're pretty much free from now, would you like to get a bite to eat?"

"Oh no, thank you Agent Triplett, I'm not really hungry..." Simmons replied, but was betrayed by untimely growling of her stomach, "I mean... I brought lunch anyway, besides, I do have some work to do, and I need to check up on Fitz... He'll be in trouble..." wait, what?

Triplett raised an eyebrow quizzically, but didn't comment. "All right, suit yourself, just don't go too far, I promised Coulson I'd keep an eye on you,"

She gave him a nod and a nervous smile as she shuffled past him to get to the elevator and the sub ground labs.

Ideally, Simmons had wanted to use any free time she had to hunt down any superior officer and try to talk about her situation, but the hub at the moment was like a ghost town. Her skin prickled as she walked through the eerily empty halls towards the labs. Something felt off.

Her thoughts were cut off as her cellphone chirped loudly from her breast pocket, causing her to jump and almost lose hold of the binders she was carrying, which she maneuvered strategically so she could wedge her phone between her ear and her shoulder in order to answer the private caller.

"Fitz?"

"Don't use my name, Jemma!"

"Why not?" she asked impatiently, "I thought you said you were going to use an encrypted line?"

"You're cutting in and out, hold on" she heard him put the phone down and movement on the other end of the line.

"Are you there? What happened with Ward?"

"What? Oh yeah, Ward, took us all by surprise, just hang on, keep talking... I'm gonna see if I can clear it up,"

"So you have no idea?" she said, growing slightly impatient "Because there's been a great deal of commotion on this end,"

As she spoke, the elevator doors opened and waves of armed agents and guards dodged past her and hurried in their multitudes towards the situation rooms.

"Hang on, now I think I've found the problem..." she heard from Fitz's end, though she had stopped listening, "looks like someone's tapping the hard line..."

"Wait, Fitz, I think something's happening... There's agents rushing to the situation room-" at that moment an had agent knocked into her, sending her cell phone clattering across the floor to get trampled by the an army of heavy boots. She muttered a curse under her breath, but decided to leave it. It was far past the hope of salvation, even for Fitz.

Simmons dodged her way through the crowd that was currently not getting thinner, something really must have happened, she thought anxiously. She spotted two officers who seemed to be in charge, and were simultaneously barking orders into their radio comms while ushering the small army of men through the narrow hallway. She tapped the smaller one on the shoulder to get his attention. "Excuse me," he half shouted over the rabble, "what's going on?"

The two agents stared at the small woman with slight bewilderment, "Who the hell are you?" the smaller one asked suspiciously.

"Err, Agent Simmons, uh, level 5… Biochem…" she replied waving her visitors pass meekly, "uh, is something happening?"

The agents glanced at each other; the larger one shook his head slightly before turning back to her, fake smiles plastered on their faces. "Its nothing to worry about, Agent Simmons, just a level eight operation, but we'd prefer it if you would stay out of the way,"

"Of course, I'm sorry," she stammered, but they had already started following the rest of the team down to the situation rooms. _Nothing to worry about Jemma,_ she repeated to herself to shake the feeling of unease as the heavy doors of the lab slid shut behind her_._

* * *

The sound of Simmons's fiercely growling stomach echoed throughout the otherwise silent lab. She had tried her best to ignore her hunger, after having to throw away the sandwich Fitz had so thoughtfully prepared for her, the scent of the soft cheese had her throwing up her breakfast into the chemical waste bin. Looked like for the little train wreck growing inside of her, Mozzarella was a no go.

"Not hungry, huh?" Triplett smirked from beside her.

"Thank you for that, Triplett,"

"You can call me Trip,"

"Thank you, Trip," she replied dryly. Simmons felt mildly guilty for treating him so harshly. It wasn't his fault she was so irritable, she had been an emotional rollercoaster all week, and she was especially weary now after the video call from Professor Weaver. _Don't trust anyone._

She let her mind wander as the communication system began to connect itself to the Bus. She was deeply worried about her team. She hoped to god they were okay, that they had managed to separate themselves from the fire, but she just knew that Fitz was going to try to find at all costs.

"So who's the guy?"

"Excuse me?" she spluttered.

"The father?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied far too quickly.

"Simmons, I may not be a Doctor, but I'm not blind. You've displayed five symptoms of the early expectant mother, not to mention you have been unsubtly patting your stomach for the past half hour,"

She dropped her hands from where they had absently wandered and glared at him in defiance.

"I don't want to talk about this with you," she muttered as she tried again to reestablish the connection, "Its hardly the appropriate time,"

"You know I'm not here to judge,"

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you, I'd promised Coulson..."

"You'd keep an eye on me, yeah that's what you say, but how can I trust you?"

"Do I look like Hydra to you?"

"How should I know what Hydra looks like? For all I know you've been trying to get us to sympathize with you only to stab us all in the back,"

"That's really not my style,"

"Then what is your style, Triplett?"

"Chivalry,"

"Chivalry is just a conceited form human decency,"

"Call it what you want, Simmons. I'm not going to hurt you either way,"

Simmons paused before sighing. They might die together, but she wasn't going to die at his hand, she shouldn't be at his throat.

"I'm sorry,"

The agent shook his head, "Don't worry about it, and focus on the team now, how are we doing?"

"I'm telling you the signal is clogging everything up," she replied, unease settling in her stomach, "something terrible must have happened,"

They both jumped as the heavy double door was kicked down and the couple of agents that Simmons had stopped before burst in, along with three other handguns aimed at both of their chests.

"Freeze! Show me your hands!" the bigger man commanded, "show me your hands,"

Simmons promptly lifted her arms above her head, fighting her urge to instead wrap them around her middle as another agent searched her body for weapons. _He missed the knife. _She realized, glanced at Triplett as they were marched hastily down to the situation rooms, where they waited for none other than the figure of Victoria Hand to emerge from the shadows and take a seat in front of them.

"The rest of your possibly very short lives hinges on this moment," she stated. Simmons swallowed her nerves as she paused. "Hydra has successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. at the highest level. It only took seven decades, and today is our coming out party. We have the support of the level nine and level ten agents, and those who have resisted Hydra have been crossed off. Director Fury included." Simmons inhaled shakily, _we really have no chance_ she thought desperately, angry tears filling her eyes.

"I am here to offer you a choice, and a simple one at that, either swear unwavering loyalty to Hydra _right now_, for all time, or share Fury's fate."

The guns that had been dropped were now pointed at their heads. Simmons met Triplett's unusually composed gaze. _Are you sure you can trust him? _She found herself thinking. He stared at her in such a way that she knew he was thinking the exact same thing, almost challenging her.

"I won't wait long,"

Without breaking eye contact, Simmons nodded mutely at her only companion, and he automatically snapped into action. Her heart pounded as he took out the nearest agent, grabbed the knife as she tossed it in the air and pressed it against his throat like a choreographed routine. "Cross us off," he growled, "and one of you goes too,"

Hand smiled in satisfaction, "Right answer," she rose from her seat as the five guns were lowered, "the number of people I trust is now seven,"

She and Triplett shared a confused look, "that was a… a test?" Simmons gasped, her heart rate slowing.

"That very few have passed,"

"I thought we were dead," she sighed with relief, "You're not Hydra, thank god,"

"Well don't celebrate just yet, we may not be Hydra, but your friend Coulson, he is,"

* * *

Dozens of conflicting emotions were swirling around Simmons' head, namely dread and distraught filling her from her very core; she ignored the lump in her throat, trying desperately to hold herself together. _Coulson isn't Hydra, May isn't Hydra, Ward isn't Hydra, Skye and Fitz are safe, _she chanted silently to herself. Her entire world was crumbling around her as the room filled with the tense voices of agents and soldiers who no longer belonged to a cause.

"Are you alright," Trip asked softly, noting her distress. Due to their low status and lack of experience, they had been pushed to the side and were waiting for any news about her condemned unit.

"Yes," she replied unconvincingly, "I'm just really worried, you don't believe all that, do you? You don't believe Coulson could be Hydra?"

Triplett watched her for a moment before he sighed, "honestly, I don't know what to believe any more… ten years serving an institution that turns out to be the opposite of what I signed for, my trust is a little bit broken right now,"

Simmons bit her lip and looked away, "I understand,"

"At least I know I can trust _you_ now, you did give me my knife back,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so insufferable earlier… I should really thank you for protecting me,"

"Its alright, you don't have to thank me, I told you, I'm Chivalrous, what else was I supposed to do?" he replied light heartedly.

"Okay, but if we get out of here, I'd like to make it up to you"

"Well, maybe if you're _that_ grateful, you could name your kid after me,"

Simmons half snorted and shook her head to mask her forming smile.

"What?" he said jokingly, "Antoine is not such a bad name, I've learned to live with it,"

"I doubt that F-" she stopped herself, "I... I'm not that grateful Trip," she finished weakly.

Trip studied her with a twinge of pity, "he doesn't know, does he?"

"I don't know how to tell him... I mean, I had been planning to do it once this was all over, but now everything just changed," she swallowed back tears.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, he can't blame you."

"I suppose... But I just don't know it can possibly work out, what with everything that's happened... Throw a _child_ into the mix, it just creates one huge mess..."

Simmons squeezed her eyes shut in despair.

Suddenly she was confronted with an image of Fitz's tear stained face, stood solemnly in a line along with May and Coulson. _You're going to suffer for what you've done_, he swallowed, and_ I plan on being a really big part of it_

Garrett laughed and shook him by the shoulder as if he weren't about to destroy his life.

_I like you kid_ he said before turning towards the handful of armed guards, which lined the wall behind him_. All right,_ _let 'em have it, but_ _shoot that one in the kneecaps._

Simmons gasped and shot out a hand to steady herself on the workbench, but instead caught hold of a steady, muscular arm. "Simmons?" Triplett's concerned voice brought her rushing back to reality, "are you okay?"

She met his gaze with equal amounts of confusion.

"I saw Fitz," Simmons gasped promptly letting go of his arm as she regained her steadiness. "And May, Garrett, Coulson,"

"What do you mean?"

"They're in the surveillance room, Garrett… Garrett is the Clairvoyant!"

"What?"

Hand was watching her steadily, "check the cams," she commanded without breaking eye contact with the scientist. The room had grown silent. The other agents studied her with a mix of suspicion and curiosity, until finally and sure enough, four familiar figures emerged on the screen. Garrett, Coulson, May and Fitz. The room froze until Hand finally broke the tension.

"Agent Simmons, I would like a word with you in the hallway, if you wouldn't mind," she said coldly.

"Ma'am, don't you think…?" an agent started, but was immediately cut off, "we have time, this won't take a moment,"

Simmons could only nod mutely and follow the older woman out into the darkened corridor.

"Agent Triplett, your presence is hardly necessary,"

Trip crossed his arms at the woman and gave her an impassive stare.

"With all due respect, mam, I am under orders to make sure nothing happens to this girl, and due to the current circumstances I think it is very necessary," he replied coolly.

Hand considered a moment before replying reluctantly, "Fine, lets make this quick, Agent Simmons, how long have you been experiencing precognition?"

"Precognition? I…I thought they were only vivid dreams, I've never had one while conscious before,"

"They're visions, probably a side effect of… how far along are you?"

"I… What?"

"Please, Simmons, lets just make it easier for everyone,"

"How did...?"

"Please, if you initially had powers, the Academy would have already taken note of that when you were assigned. You have not reportedly been put in a situation which would have exposed you to a material which would have given you such powers, which leaves one possible explanation for your behavior," Simmons' heart was pounding a thousand times quicker by the time she paused, "you are carrying a gifted child,"

Simmons opened her mouth, but she could not make a sound.

"Now if you can co-operate, Simmons, I can assure you that you will be under my protection as a senior agent, if you will help us,"

"Ten weeks," Simmons whispered at her shoes.

Hand nodded thoughtfully, "are you planning on keeping your child?"

"Yes,"

"You realize these powers are only going to get stronger, they could possibly develop into full blown clairvoyance. We will be able to help you control them, and your child when its born, we could use your help in the future, Simmons, but for now its best to keep your circle of trust small, and tell as few people as possible," she paused for thought as Simmons tried to process this information. "There are people who would do anything in order to get their hands on such a power, you have to be careful,"

"Thank you, Agent Hand," Simmons replied softly. She was about to add something more, but a team of agents, storming onto the screen, interrupted her. Hand scowled, "this will have to wait until later, thank you for your co-operation, but now lets go get your team,"

* * *

Simmons didn't have to be told twice, she practically led the group down to the surveillance room, mind racing with thoughts of Fitz. As soon as they were given the clear, She burst into the room, pushing past everyone in her way and ran straight into Leo's arms. He held onto her tightly as the shock of the impact subsided, and relief washed over them both.

They had been separated far too long. It was almost laughable how co dependent they had become. Simmons had never been so scared in her life thinking how he had almost been taken from her forever. She could never lose him again.

She found herself releasing all the tears she had been fighting back into the crook of his shoulder.

"Simmons," he whispered almost in disbelief.

"Fitz,"

"I thought you were dead,"

"I'm not," she whispered back, "We're not, we're safe now,"

And they stood like that, lost in each other's arms and only briefly amongst the blood and the chaos; they let themselves forget the world.

* * *

**A/N: uh, hey guys? I know I'm terrible. I'm sorry, its been ages since ****I've updated, i can't believe it. life got in the way, namely exams, and honestly i screwed up and had to rewrite a lot of this chapter, and I'm afraid, its not my best.**

**So there was ****_a lot _****to cover here, sorry for the lack of Fitzsimmons, but yeah, you know, there just wasn't a lot in the two episodes i covered here, but i will be making up for that in the coming chapters in abundance, promise (they won't take to long this time, i swear).**

**so what did you think? did I do it justice? anyone else warming up to Trip? he seems to have replaced Ward now anyway, i feel like he's kind of like everyones chill older brother...**

**ok thats enough from me, thank you all for your loveliness and for sticking with me, and good luck to anyone doing finals atm, god knows I need it too...**

**Soph :) xx**


End file.
